


bloodstains

by ultradespaircomrade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Execution, F/F, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradespaircomrade/pseuds/ultradespaircomrade
Summary: january 11: killing game aushe knows komaru isn't innocent, she knows she's at rest now -- so why does it hurt so much?pretty short and again im not super proud of it but I mean,,, good enough? I'll also be posting some art for tokomaru week so if ur interested check out my instagram, its the same user as my ao3
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Kudos: 21
Collections: tokomaru week 2021





	bloodstains

i rush to her lifeless body, falling to my knees. blood pools around her, covering her entire abdomen and the floor beneath her; i watch her gasp for air before finally falling limp. her expression is frozen to one of agony. i call her name, repeating it over and over - nothing, not a even a breath - before breaking down. the execution is over; she's dead, no doubt about it. she's dead. ive managed to lose the only good thing i've ever had.

the other watch me as i begin to sob, hopelessly clutching to her. their faces show a disgusting mixture of pity and shock.

get away. get away from her. don't put komaru in any more pain than she's been in.

i sob harder.

there's blood on my shirt, blood on my arms, tear stains on her lifeless body; i've made a mess. i mumble an apology through sobs and screams, begging the earth to let me have her again --

but i know the truth. she's gone from my grasp. she's gone. komaru is gone.

and i'll never have something as good as her again.


End file.
